Raising children
by crazedinnocence
Summary: Ty becomes a foster father and romance blooms. bosco,faith and kim in new chapters. those who havent read this before, Alex is still alive. i'm a huge Alex fan. plz rr
1. Promise?

Disclaimer: I do not own Third Watch or its characters. I own all original characters in this story. Please do not sue. Authors Note: This is starting about two weeks after the season 4 finale. Noble is Dead, Cruz is dead, Alex is still alive and Doc and Kim both stayed at the firehouse. Eugene is in this too. Lieutenant Johnson is still alive.  
  
Chapter One: "Promise?"  
  
"Sully, come on. You know there was nothing to be done about it. Besides it was only a dozen flowers." Ty said.  
  
"A joke that Faith played on Bosco. That's not what bugs me, it's the fact that she signed my name on the card then had my uniform in your locker." Sully said. Ty was driving their RMP down the street.  
  
"You know she was gonna pull something. She was in the hospital for like two weeks and before that she was on desk duty." Ty said.  
  
"She didn't have to rub it in my face during roll call did she?" Sully asked in a tone that said 'answer the question and I'll kill you'. Ty let it be he didn't want to argue with Sully during their shift.  
  
"Central to 55-charlie."  
  
"55-charlie, go ahead Central." Ty said into his radio.  
  
"What is your status 55-charlie?"  
  
"Turning right onto King Street from Arthur Street Central." Ty answered as he turned.  
  
"What's that about?" Ty asked Sully. Sully shrugged in response. Sully was looking out the window as they passed an alley when he noticed two children.  
  
"Davis, stop and back up." He said. Ty stopped and backed up to where Sully told him to back up to. When he stopped Sully stepped out of the car and Ty followed suite. Ty followed Sully into the alley. He noticed some blood on the ground but didn't say anything. When they approached the children cautiously Ty knelt down in front of them.  
  
"Where's your parents?" He asked them softly so he wouldn't scare them. They didn't say anything. They looked malnourished and abused. Ty touched the girls on her arm and pulled away when he felt something sticky on it. He looked at his hand and saw blood. He then looked back at the girl and noticed blood on her arm and at other places on her body.  
  
"What's wrong Davis?" Sully asked. Ty looked up at Sully showing his hand.  
  
"Blood, we need to get her to the hospital." Ty said picking the girl up. The little boy started screaming at Ty. Ty handed Sully the girl and told him to put her in the back of the RMP and he grabbed the boy carrying him to the car too. He put him in the back and climbed in as Sully got in the driver's side and drove. The sirens were put on and Sully sped as fast as he could to Angel of Mercy hospital. When they got there Ty carried the girl in and Doctor Morales met him.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"She needs help, she's bleeding badly." Ty said. He was lead to where she could be examined and worked on. As the doctors worked on her Ty stood at the door watching, feeling helpless. Sully approached with the boy.  
  
"No they're killing her." The boy shouted struggling in Sully's grip. Ty took the boy and carried him into another room to calm him. "They are trying to save her. Lets get you cleaned up some." Ty said. The boy looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Promise?" he whispered it was barely audible but Ty heard it.  
  
"I promise." Ty said. It took Ty five minutes to get the boy undressed and into the tub. Once he got him bathed he got him something to eat as they waited for news on the girl. When the doctors finally stabilized the girl they were able to close the major wound she had on her arm. Once done Ty and Sully were informed and they entered with the boy.  
  
"Social Services are on their way." Doctor Morales told Ty as he laid the boy next to the girl. Ty nodded and went to get some coffee. Sully staid at the room. While there he listened to Alex and Doc as they bickered yet again. They were always at each other's throats nowadays.  
  
"Taylor you shouldn't of come on that call with me." Doc said.  
  
"Doc, I'm your partner right now, besides Eugene is being trained by Kim as Carlos trains the new woman." Alex said.  
  
"But you shouldn't be working again yet." Doc said.  
  
"Doc it's been two weeks, I was only bruised which I only have one bruise left." Alex said when she noticed Ty. "How long have you been there?" She asked.  
  
"Since Doc said you shouldn't have come with him, or something similar to it." Ty said. Doc snorted and Alex groaned. "What are you two doing here anyway?"  
  
"Oh we brought in a group from a M.V.A which you should have been there to help." Alex said.  
  
"Would have if I hadn't been in the last three hours." Ty said walking out. Alex and Doc both followed.  
  
"Why?" Alex asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear? Sully and I brought in two abandoned children and one was in surgery for about two hours." Ty said entering the room.  
  
"They are so adorable." Alex said looking at the two sleeping children.  
  
"Yea if you don't mind being yelled at by him while trying to save the girl." Ty said sitting down. Alex whistled in response. Sully came in and told Ty that Social Service were there.  
  
"We have been working on getting those two out of their home for the last month. They are twins, their parents are drug dealers." Thy informed them. Doc and Alex sat in the room listening. Alex was afraid to hear what would happen to the children when she heard Ty talk.  
  
"Would it be possible for me to foster them until you find a better permanent home for them?" Ty asked.  
  
"It would be possible but difficult considering their past. We can try it for now. I need you to answer some questions first." The guy said. Ty nodded and a couple hours later the forms were signed and Ty entered the room. Alex was asleep on the chair and Doc had already left. 


	2. Mr Ty

Chapter Two: 'Mr. Ty'  
  
Authors note: I know the previous chapter about the foster care paperwork isn't totally reality on the process but it's the only way it would work for the story. Ty woke Alex up to send her home.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"You should go home and sleep in a bed." Ty whispered.  
  
"Oh please you're sounding like Doc now." She groaned. Ty just shook his head. "Ty, when you stayed at my house to help me after the accident, I heard you talking to someone on the phone. Do you really still love me?" Ty blushed.  
  
"Yes I do Alex. I always will. Last time we dated, and I introduced you to my mom- lets say she's not to keen on me dating you." Ty said, "Its not personally you it's the fact you're white. I fought with her that I was a grown man and not actually living in her home. She doesn't mind now who I date."  
  
"I'm glad, I would like to hook back up with you, if that is what you want." Alex said kissing him on his lips. "Thank you and think about it. I'll see you later." Alex left and went home to get some rest. She had the next day off. Ty watched her go when he heard 'ewww' come from behind him. He turned and saw the boy sitting at the edge of the bed watching him closely.  
  
"Why aren't you asleep?" Ty asked gently.  
  
"Please don't beat me." The child whimpered.  
  
"I'm not, but what's your name." The boy shrugged.  
  
"His birth certificate says nothing." Doctor Morales said standing at the doorway. "And neither does hers, they just have boy and girl on them. Give them new names Ty." Ty nodded.  
  
"How about Troy?" Ty asked.  
  
"Eww gross." The boy answered. "Carlos?"  
  
"No man that's my roommates name and he is just weird." Ty answered. "Tony?"  
  
"Ok." Tony answered agreeing with Ty.  
  
Ty made Tony go back to sleep. The next morning Doctor Morales informed Ty that the young girl was mute. She had use of her vocal chords; she was beat every time she did talk. So that put her into her state of being mute. Sully dropped by and told Ty he had off because of his new situation. Sully was partnered up with Monroe because she needed a partner and Faith and Bosco were being partnered up to see what happens. They were on this thing of mess up and you both get new partners. That afternoon Ty took the children to his apartment. Carlos was there and he had yet to hear of the news of the twins.  
  
"When this happen?" Carlos asked surprised.  
  
"Last night, they are temporarily living her. Don't like it Carlos to bad." Ty said.  
  
"No way man, no way no how." Carlos said.  
  
"Carlos its either they live a life you had or they die on the streets." Ty said.  
  
"What? Are you saying that you're going to make me choose the fate of them?" Carlos asked.  
  
"No I'm asking you to give them a chance here. Besides who knows maybe you'll like them." Ty said. Tony and his sister, who got named Rose, heard the whole thing.  
  
"You don't really want us do you?" Tony asked Ty.  
  
"I do Tony," Ty said kneeling down to Tony's eye level, "That isn't what I meant. It's just that my roommate doesn't want something bad to happen that's all."  
  
"He's Carlos? Your weird roommate?" Tony asked pointing at Carlos. Ty laughed nodding. Carlos just went into his room to study. A knock came on the door and Ty answered it.  
  
"Hey. You said I could come by if I needed anything." Alex said from the other side. Ty motioned her in. Rose and Tony were sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
"You're the pretty lady who kissed Mr. Ty aren't you?" Tony asked.  
  
Alex looked at Ty, "'Mr. Ty'? But yes I am and what is your name?" Alex said.  
  
"I'm Tony and she is my sister Rose." Tony answered. Rose just waved. 


	3. Actually it was Doc's big mouth

Chapter Three: "Actually it was Doc's big mouth"  
  
Alex started to clean up some of the mess that was in the living room. Ty told her to sit on the couch with the kids; he was already cleaning when she showed up. Alex laughed as Carlos came out of his room and went to get the mail. It took Carlos forever to do that because he would flirt with any woman to and from the mailbox. After Ty made lunch and let Tony and Rose eat first, he sat next to Alex on the couch.  
  
"What are you going to do about work and child care?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know yet." Ty said, "Could you talk to Kim for me about suggestions?"  
  
Rose came up and signed to Alex. Alex looked at Ty.  
  
"She wants you to hold her." Tony said. Alex nodded and picked Rose up. Rose liked Alex a lot. Tony then came over and stood in front of Ty.  
  
"Yes Tony?" Ty asked, gently not to scare him.  
  
"Are you gonna leave us like our mom and dad?" He asked.  
  
"Umm, for right now, no I'm not. I may not be able to keep you two forever, but I'll try to see what I can do." Ty said. Rose looked as if she was about to cry. She was the sensitive type. Who can blame her?  
  
"Time for your medication's Rose." Ty said getting up. When he brought the medications over to her she stuck her tongue out at Ty. Alex couldn't help but giggle. Ty looked at her.  
  
"Sorry but it was so cute the way she did it." Alex said.  
  
Alex talked Rose into taking her medication and she fell asleep. Alex put her in Ty's bed and came out finishing Ty's cleaning job. Carlos came home and put his stuff in his room. He ate some of what Ty made for lunch. Alex and Ty had started talking about Rose. When Carlos heard Rose stuck her tongue out at Ty he laughed.  
  
"'Bout time someone did that." Carlos said.  
  
"Go to work Carlos." Ty and Alex said in unison.  
  
"Crap. I'm gonna be and Doc'll kill me for sure." Carlos said running out the door.  
  
"You're late Nieto." Kim said taking a bite of her cereal.  
  
"Only because Ty has two children at the place." Doc said placing Mantooth's food dish down.  
  
"And they're cute." Carlos said.  
  
"Cuter then Joey?" Kim asked.  
  
"Always Kim. All children are cuter then him." Alex said entering the kitchen.  
  
"And why do you say that?" Carlos asked, "She'd have to see for herself."  
  
"You afraid of Kim?" Jimmy asked Carlos.  
  
"Yea." Carlos said going upstairs.  
  
"Thought you're off to rest." D.K. said.  
  
"Only from you." Alex said sitting next to Kim. "Considering Carlos probably told you due to his big mouth, Ty is playing daddy for a while. Well, Ty wants suggestions on childcare for when he's at work."  
  
"Well actually it was Doc's big mouth that told us. Are the kids really cuter then Joey?" Kim asked.  
  
"No, if anything they are just as cute."  
  
"Ok I'll see if my mom will watch them for a while no guarantee's though."  
  
"Ok thanks just call and let him know." Alex said leaving. 


	4. Getting your children clothes

Chapter Four: "Getting your children clothes"  
  
(A/N: Note here, the new girl, I changed her name, and she and Eugene are both mentioned in this chapter."  
  
"Men are such pigs." Kim said as she and Carlos were out on a routine round. Carlos was driving the bus while Kim was picking up form the last shift. Doc was training the new girl Kristy while Alex trained Eugene.  
  
"I'm so offended." Carlos said with mock hurt.  
  
"You're probably so happy to be part of the group of pigs Bobby." Kim said.  
  
"Am not," Carlos said, "You just called me Booby."  
  
"Oh my God!" Kim said, "No wonder I had this same conversation with him. Besides, like I told him, you need to go out on a date."  
  
"How did this go from me being part of a group of pigs to needing to go out?" Carlos asked.  
  
"You're a single male."  
  
"And you're a single women."  
  
"Correction, I'm a single mother. Not many men are turned on by that." Kim retorted.  
  
"It turns me on, but can we please not play 'lets set Carlos up today'." Carlos said.  
  
"Then what shall we play while it is slow?"  
  
"How about what's up with Taylor and Ty?" Carlos asked.  
  
"That is so your opinion. Wait did you say you're turned on by me being a single mother?" Kim asked as they pulled back up to the house and went in until their next call.  
  
"Oh you better believe it Kim." Carlos said.  
  
When Alex returned to Ty's she had some clothes for the children. Ty took a bag from her.  
  
"Hey" She said kissing him.  
  
"Hey. Were have you been?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Getting your children clothes, where are they?" Alex said.  
  
"My children? That's a new perspective. They are taking a nap. Sit and rest, I'll bring you some macaroni and cheese." Ty said going into the kitchen.  
  
"Bring me some milk and ketchup too please." Alex said sitting on the couch.  
  
"Ketchup? Are you pregnant?" Ty asked handing her a bowel of macaroni and cheese, ketchup and, milk.  
  
"God I hope not." She said eating. "If I was I want it to be yours."  
  
"You do?" Ty asked. Alex blushed nodding. 


	5. Its a cops instinct

Chapter Five: "It's a cop instinct."  
  
"Didn't you eat with the children?" Alex asked Ty as he sat down with a bowel of macaroni and cheese.  
  
"Yea, but I'm a growing man, I need to eat." He said taking a bite. She laughed slightly making him look at her. "What?"  
  
"That just sounds like something Bosco would say you know." She answered kissing his cheek.  
  
"Insult, you just insulted me." He said.  
  
"Don't hang with him then." She said finishing off her food and drinking her milk in one drink. They watched TV until Rose and Tony came out and sat with them. Rose sat on Alex's lap until she had to leave.  
  
"Don't let Rose talk you into playing any kind of game." Ty said getting her medications, "And that includes board games."  
  
"Where'd you get a board game?"  
  
"Carlos has them in his closet."  
  
"What is a 25 year old bachelor doing with games?"  
  
"Its Carlos what would you expect from the guy?"  
  
"True." Alex said.  
  
"Rose wants to color." Tony said.  
  
"There's a pack of crayons and coloring books in one of the bags." Alex said and Ty got them and put them on the coffee table.  
  
"Anything else I should know about?" he asked as someone knocked on the door. Ty answered it and his mother, Maggie Davis, was standing there.  
  
"Hi mom." He said letting her in then closed the door.  
  
"I got word from John today and he said that you are taking care of some children for awhile." She said.  
  
"I was gonna tell you at church." He answered as they went into the living room. His mother instantly fell in love with the children.  
  
"You remember Alex mom?" Ty asked.  
  
"You were at the hospital when he was shot right?" Maggie asked. Alex nodded and held Rose while she colored. "What are their names Ty?"  
  
"Rose and Tony mom." Ty answered. Maggie stayed for about 30 minutes and left. Rose fell asleep around nine. After both kids were in Ty's bed asleep Alex went to go leave.  
  
"Alex, before you go I wanted to thank you. Thanks for everything you've so far." Ty said.  
  
"It's the least I can do, you helped me after the freak accident two weeks ago." Alex said. They kissed for a minute and she went home. Ty put a note on the door telling Carlos to be quiet when he got home.  
  
"Figures he'd do that." Carlos mumbled to himself. He was holding a letter he had yet to open that he received earlier that day. He went into his room opening the letter and reading it. His was from a foster sister he had from the time he was five to the time he was eight or nine. They had always kept in touch.  
  
The next morning Ty took the children to the park. He was meeting up with Alex, Faith, Bosco, and Kim. Both of Faith's children were there and Kim had Joey for the weekend. Charlie, Joey and Tony were instant friends and Emily pushed Rose on a swing.  
  
"Does Rose talk yet?" Faith asked.  
  
"No, I don't how to approach that yet. Any ideas guys."  
  
"Give her some time." Kim said, "I talked to my mom Ty and she said she can't pick up Tony and Rose."  
  
"Ok I'll ask my mom, she's off for a while since school is out." Ty said.  
  
Faith had her arm in a sling from the encounter she had with Sergeant Cruz. Cruz had shot Faith in the arm; she shot Cruz in her head in self-defense. Bosco had shot Cruz in the chest killing her and shot Noble in his chest killing him also. Bosco was put on two days leave after that. They were watching some guy walk slowly past the benches.  
  
"There's a squad near by." Ty said.  
  
"How can you tell?" Alex asked.  
  
"It's a cop instinct." Faith, Bosco and Ty answered in unison.  
  
"Drug exchange over there near the fountain." Bosco said pointing to the group of boys passing a small bag and money back and forth.  
  
"Shoplifter." Faith said pointing to a lady who came out of a store.  
  
"Do you three do this on your time off?" Kim asked laughing.  
  
"It's a habit, you pick it up unconsciously, I was passing by a new strip mall with Charlie and he asked if we could go get him new shoes and I told him we were getting them somewhere else. I only looked for a second and saw things he never would pick up as a kid." Faith said. 


	6. Talks of their fathers

Chapter Six: Talks of their fathers  
  
After awhile they all went to Kim's house for a cookout. While Kim and Faith were inside getting more soda they began talking.  
  
"I think were should get the annual picnic going again." Kim said.  
  
"I agree. Why did we stop it anyway?" Faith asked.  
  
"I wonder about that too." Kim said as they went back outside.  
  
"Whose hungry?" Ty asked setting the cooked hotdogs on the picnic tale. The children raised their hands.  
  
"Glad someone is brave enough to try his cooking." Faith said jokingly.  
  
"He's a good cook." Alex said kissing Ty on the lips.  
  
"Ewww." Tony said.  
  
"Is 'eww' your favorite word now? But you are the one who called her pretty." Ty said.  
  
"You don't think I'm pretty now?" Alex asked putting a hand on her chest with mock hurt.  
  
"I think you're gorgeous." Ty said patting her butt.  
  
"I think you're very pretty Alex." Tony said.  
  
"Thank you very much Tony." Alex said sitting down.  
  
"Women, can't live with or without them." Bosco whispered in Ty's ear.  
  
"And if they find out you said that and you get handcuffed somewhere don't be calling me for help." Ty answered sitting down. They all talked about their jobs, among various other things. When Alex and Ty got back to his apartment Alex, Tony and Rose were asleep. Ty gently shook Alex.  
  
"Five more minutes daddy." She said. Ty gently shook her again waking her up this time.  
  
"You ok?" He asked. She nodded as she opened the door. Alex carried Tony in as Ty carried Rose. When they entered the apartment they heard Carlos hitting his desk with his fist or head. Alex took Tony to Ty's room as Ty went to Carlos's room. He knocked on the open door.  
  
"Yea?" Carlos asked lifting his head up looking at Ty.  
  
"You ok man? If you need me to I'll arrest your books for you." Ty said. Carlos smiled.  
  
"Haha, Ty. But that's ok man." Carlos said.  
  
Ty closed Carlos's door and put Rose in his bed next to her brother. He covered both up and went into the living room and saw Alex asleep on the couch bed. He laid down next to her and thought. He thought about what it would be like to adopt Tony and Rose and give them a real family. He was brought out of his thoughts when Alex rolled over ad curled into him. He put his arm around her.  
  
"Do you miss him?" She asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"Yes. When I first lost him I felt lost and alone. Except for when I was at the funeral. I felt alone with my family there but for some reason this one girl made me feel as if she knew my pain, like she felt it to. She gave the eulogy, and I never got a chance to get her name either. Sully told me after the funeral that the girl and I had more in common then I new. Some days its really bad especially if some guy has a gun pointed at my chest or my back. Or at Sully." Ty said.  
  
"Is it because he and Sully were partners?"  
  
"That is one factor because Sully told me on my first day that he made the call to my mother once and didn't want to have to tell her that she lost me too. It got to me then and a few other times."  
  
"Is it wrong for me to miss my father still?" She asked crying. Ty started stroking her head.  
  
"No, its not. You have every right to miss him." He let her cry herself to sleep. When she was asleep he kissed the top of her head and went to sleep. 


	7. Home cooked meals and church

**Chapter Seven: **"Home cooked meals and church"  
**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I lost the book this was in and just found it.****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the show.**** Now on with the story!!**

Ty woke to the smell of food being cooked. When he sat up he heard Alex and Carlos bickering.

"What is wrong now?" He asked entering the kitchen.

"She's cooking." Carlos half-whined.

"Carlos, it's a free home cooked meal, let her make it." Ty said sitting down.

"Dude, going through foster homes there was never any 'free home cooked meals' they weren't my homes." Carlos said.

"And this is your home. Let her cook." Ty said.

"Sit down Carlos, you're getting a good home cooked meal at my dispense in your own home." Alex said pointing the spatula at him.

Carlos put his hands up in defeat. Rose and Tony entered the kitchen. Tony sat at the table and Rose held her hands out to Ty. He picked her up carefully. She was getting better everyday.

"Do you know if Kim's mom can take the two up?" Alex asked.

"No she can't Kim told me yesterday. I'm gonna talk to my mom and see if she will since school is out for the summer." Ty said, "They won't start school until the fall I'm sure she will. I will ask her in church."

Once breakfast was done, Ty showered and got dressed. Tony and Rose got their baths and got dressed as Alex took her own shower. Once she was changed into her previous days' clothes Ty stopped at her house so she could put on better, and cleaner, clothes for church. Once at the church, Ty dropped the kids off at the daycare and led Alex upstairs to the sanctuary. While everyone were standing around and talking Ty spotted his mother.

"Mom." He said approaching her from the back. She turned around.

"Ty. You made it. Where are the two kids?" She asked.

"Downstairs. I didn't want them to get rowdy up here." Ty said, "Do you think you could watch Rose and Tony while I'm at work?"

"Do I look like a boarding house to you?" Ty shook his head, "Ok I will but only because they are adorable."

"Thanks mom." Ty said as they sat for the service.

During the service Ty became fidgety. He was worried about the kids, even if they were his responsibility temporary, he was still responsible for them.

"They're fine." His mother whispered.

"Mr. Davis?" A lady asked a few minutes later. He looked at her, "We have a problem."

Ty followed her downstairs. He was explained that Tony had pushed another boy down for making fun of Rose, and now Tony wouldn't let anyone knew him or Rose. Ty approached carefully.

"Tony?" Ty asked, "What happened?"

"They called Rose dumb." Tony whispered. Ty held his arms out to both children. They ran into them. Rose pulled back and signed to Ty.

"No Rose he isn't going to get hit for what he did. He has to say he is sorry first then when we get home we'll figure something out ok?" Both children nodded. Tony went and apologized to the boy, who then came and apologized to Rose.

Due to the incident Ty missed the rest of the service. Alex and Maggie (Ty's mom) met him as he walked out of the daycare. He was caring Rose and held Tony's hand.

"What happened?" Maggie asked.

"Tony sticking up for Rose." Ty said. Alex took Rose from Ty. The five of them went out to brunch.


	8. Carlos likes who?

**Chapter Eight: **Carlos likes who?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters. **

A/n: sorry I haven't updated in a while.

After brunch the group headed over to Maggie's house. This was so the kids could see her house and get more comfortable around her. Maggie told Ty that the kids could stay with her that night and Ty flatly told her no. Maggie couldn't figure it out but Ty was protective over the two children.

"Ty, it's for one night. Let them." Alex whispered as they watched the children play on the floor.

"No, I have a meeting with the state later this week." Ty said.

"Ty, for one night, let them be here. Its not like they'll be alone." Alex said. Ty sighed knowing she was right.

"Fine but just for tonight." Ty said. An hour later Alex and Ty left his mother's house so they could get some sleep.

When they got to Ty's apartment they were happy it was quiet and empty. Carlos was at work. They climbed into Ty's bed and fell asleep instantly. The next morning Carlos ran into Ty's room waking both occupants up. They fell out of the bed landing with a thud on the floor.

"What?" Ty asked getting up. Alex had already climbed back into bed.

"I need to talk to Alex." Carlos said.

"Let me sleep." Alex groaned.

"I need help about girls."

"The general female species or just one?" Ty asked climbing back into bed with his girlfriend.

"One. And Alex is her friend."

"Let me sleep. And shouldn't you be at work?" Alex asked.

"Day off. Please Alex." Carlos pleaded. Carlos bolted out of the room when a book came hurtling towards his face. Both Ty and Alex went back to sleep. A few minutes later Alex got up, she couldn't sleep.

"What is so important Carlos?" She asked sitting on the couch next to him.

"I uhh, I like Kim. I don't know how I should ask her out though." Carlos said. Alex laughed. "It's not funny."

"Is so. She likes you too. Ask her out for Friday night to get something to eat after the shift. She'll say yes."

"Who'll say yes?" Ty asked walking in.

"Nothing Ty. I need to go home and get ready for work. So do you honey." Alex said getting up. she kissed Ty on the cheek the left. Ty was still confused.

"Did you hit on her?" Ty asked Carlos.

"Eww, me and her together you're sick." Carlos said going to his room. Ty called and talked to Tony as he got ready for work. Once he got off the phone he left for work.


	9. newbies?

Chapter Nine: Newbies

**Chapter Nine: **Newbies

Disclaimer: Sorry its been so long for an update. I lost what I had wrote down. I don't own the show or characters. 

Later that week Ty was driving the RMP while Sully was talking about something. Ty tuned him out as soon as the car started. Ty noticed Faith and Bosco screaming at each other as he pulled up to a restaurant. He got out and ran across the street, sliding across the other squad's hood and got between the other two officers.

"Excuse me that I'm not a dog you can command around Boscorelli." Faith yelled as Ty pulled her away. By this time, Sully was keeping Bosco where he was.

"Bosco, don't even say it. You two are now being separated you know that." Sully said as Bosco got into his squad. Ty was driving Faith back to the station. Sully had Bosco duty.

Once there, all four were asked to remain in the room they were directed too. Faith and Bosco had handcuffs on to keep them from killing each other. When Lt. Christopher entered the room, he sighed deeply.

"Take the cuffs off. We don't need to scare the newbies. Ty and Sully you two are getting them. Yokas and Boscorelli you two need to keep your arguments off the streets. Next time I will officially separate you two. Got it?" they all nodded. "Good. 55- David get outta here before I change my mind. Sully and Davis you two are training because you're the best for it on this shift." He then knocked on a window and two fresh officers entered the room.

"Oh god, they remind me of me on my first day." Ty whispered. Sully chuckled.

"I thought I was looking at a ghost when you entered. Don't scare them to bad." Sully whispered back.

"Officer Sullivan and Officer Davis meet Officer Kelly," Christopher said pointing to the blonde-haired female, "and Officer Smith." He said pointing to the brown- haired man. They shook hands. "Davis, you're with Smith, Sullivan you got Kelly. Davis you are now 55-Child and Sullivan you're still 55- Charlie." Ty looked at his old partner, who just shrugged at him. Christopher left letting them get aquainted.

"What? You get to keep Charlie?" Ty said.

"Davis, I've been here longer." Sully said causing Ty to sigh.

"But child? What is that? An insult to my intelligence?" Ty said.

"No." Sully said. "Come one we have a long shift ahead of us. And you may want to take lunch now Ty, visit the children. Come on Kelly." All four left and got into two squads this time. On the way to his mother's house a call came over and Ty didn't take the call.

"Why didn't you take the call?" Smith asked.

"Bosco took it before it was even finished being told. 5…4…3…2...1 Bosco." Ty said as a squad flew by their lights flashing and wailing. Smith watched but said nothing. "Same thing happened on my first day."

A few minutes later Ty pulled over and parked the car. Both men got out and Smith followed his new partner. Ty rang the doorbell and waited. They didn't have to wait long because Ty's mom answered the door.

"Ty, why didn't you call? They just finished lunch." She said admitting them. "And who's this? Where's John?"

"We got new partners. This is officer Smith." Ty said walking away. Once he entered the living room there was squealing and giggling. The only noise Rose made now was giggles. It was a good start. Maggie and Smith followed Ty.

"Are those his children?" He asked. He didn't get a reply.

"Why do you have to leave?" Tony asked pouting.

"Because. I have to finish my shift. Alex should be over to get you. To be too harsh on her. She has a surprise for you two." Ty said hugging them. Then he and his newbie left to finish the shift.


End file.
